


Turn Me On

by emphasisonem



Series: Hey Bartender [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kink Exploration, M/M, Smut, Various Kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Steve’s voice is casual, but his eyes are mischievous as he threads a hand through Bucky’s hair while they’re watching some goofy comedy about the end of the world. “I noticed something this morning.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Bucky asks, quirking an eyebrow upward. He’s not prepared for the hard tug Steve gives his hair, so he can’t stop the low moan that escapes him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve breathes, pupils blown wide with lust, and fuck , Bucky’s already hard in his jeans. “Got any other kinks I should know about, gorgeous?”</p><p>“I mean, I might,” Bucky’s voice is hoarse with arousal, and he gasps as Steve tugs again. “You’re a smart guy, Steve. I think you’ll be able to figure them out.” </p><p>  <b> In which Steve begins to figure out Bucky's kinks.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Didn't Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that little throwaway line in Chapter 10 of Hey Bartender? Well, I did, and now this is happening. I have some ideas, but if there's anything specific you wanna see, feel free to make suggestions in the comments or message me on [Tumblr](emphasisonem.tumblr.com).
> 
> And I still have every intention of writing wedding fics for this 'verse, I just can only do so much in terms of the emotional fluffy stuff all at once.

Bucky kisses Steve awake early one Saturday morning, grinding his hard-on into the blond’s thigh, and Steve reflexively wraps his arms around the other man, pulling him closer.

Steve’s sleepy chuckle morphs into a happy little moan as Bucky shifts his position so that their erections slide against each other.

“Give a guy a second, Barnes,” Steve groans hands tangling in Bucky’s hair and tugging gently. Bucky moans against the skin of Steve’s collarbone, and his warm breath sends a pleasant shiver through Steve’s body. Bucky bites down, and Steve huffs out a breath, hips bucking up into his boyfriend’s.

“You’re incorrigible,” Steve groans, smile betraying how he _really_ feels about Bucky taking advantage of his sleepy state. He smacks Bucky’s ass, a lot harder than he means to, really, and stiffens at the gasp that leaves Bucky’s lips.

“Shit, did I hurt you?” Steve grabs Bucky’s chin, forcing the brunet to meet his eyes. Bucky’s breath is coming in short pants and the the black of his pupils is swallowing up his steely irises. 

“N-no,” Bucky stammers. “No, you didn’t hurt me.”

“Then, what-” Steve begins, and Bucky _blushes_ , the flush of his arousal now tinged with bashfulness. _Oh._

“Fuck,” Steve groans, tightening his grip on Bucky’s hips. “Oh, fuck, you _liked it_ , didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Bucky breathes, hips stuttering against Steve’s. “Steve, _please_.”

“Get on your hands and knees,” Steve commands, voice low and quiet, and Bucky hastens to obey. It never ceases to amaze Steve that the willful brunet is so willing to submit to him like this. Not that Bucky isn’t incredible when he takes the reins, but the sight of the brunet on his hands and knees, chest heaving with anticipating is _incredible_. Steve can barely handle it.

“Safe word,” Steve breathes, rubbing the smooth flesh of Bucky’s ass, reveling in the shudder he feels running through Bucky as he palms the skin. “We should have a safe word for something like this. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Bucky replies, voice breathless. “But, uh, how about we go with the standard red for stop.”

“Ok,” Steve grins, drawing his arm back and landing his palm on Bucky’s backside with a decent amount of force.

“Hnngh,” Bucky whines, high and desperate, and Steve is _way_ more into this than he thought he’d be. The sounds Bucky makes as he lays into him, each slap harder than the last, are intoxicating. So is the way Bucky’s skin reddens, the way his hips thrust forward with each slap. Bucky’s holding onto the pillow in front of him, knuckles white, and he screams into it as Steve lands a particularly hard slap.

Steve tugs the pillow away. He barely recognizes his own voice as he growls, “No, don’t you dare. I want to hear you scream for me.”

“Steve,” Bucky sobs out, his cock flushed an angry red and leaking precome as his hips stutter. “Steve, please. I need you.”

“I’ve got you Buck,” Steve rubs a soothing hand across Bucky’s skin as he grabs the lube from the bedside table, coating his fingers liberally and working them slowly into the brunet.

“Gonna fuck you just like this, Buck,” Steve breathes as he crooks his fingers, grazing Bucky’s prostate and reveling in what’s nearly a shriek of his name. Bucky’s so beautiful like this, and Steve’s breath catches in his throat just like it always does when he thinks about how lucky he is to get to see it, to take this strong man apart piece by piece and then put him back together.

“Gonna fuck you on your hands and knees,” Steve continues, stretching Bucky wide and adding a third finger. “Gonna smack that gorgeous ass some more until you come around my cock. You want that, Buck?”

“Yes,” Bucky chokes out, his body trembling beneath Steve’s. The blond removes his fingers, smirking as Bucky whines at the loss. Steve coats himself, groaning as he slides slowly into his boyfriend, pausing to give Bucky a moment to adjust.

“Steve, move,” Bucky moans, pushing his hips back against Steve. Steve inhales sharply, sliding his fingers through the dark strands of Bucky’s hair and pulling. Bucky whimpers, clutching the sheets.

“Ask nicely,” Steve growls, nipping at Bucky’s neck. The brunet gasps, shuddering and clenching around Steve’s cock and _Christ_ , he’ll never get enough of Bucky’s tight heat.

“Steve, please,” Bucky pants. “Please fuck me. I need it so bad.”

Steve doesn’t answer. He simply pulls back and thrusts forward with a force that has the headboard banging against the wall. Steve sets a brutal pace, punctuating his thrusts with the occasional crack of his palm against Bucky’s ass.

Bucky trembles below him, a litany of curses and praise leaving his lips. It spurs Steve on, and he pulls Bucky closer, wrapping long fingers around Bucky and stroking him in time with each thrust. Steve knows how close Bucky is, can feel it in the erratic stutter of his hips, in the way the brunet’s walls clench around him. Steve is dizzy with arousal, with the need to make Bucky come, to find his own release.

“Come for me, Buck,” Steve breathes, twisting his wrist and running his thumb across Bucky’s slit.

“St-Steve,” Bucky groans, hips bucking wildly, cock throbbing in Steve’s hand. “Oh, god. Oh, fuck, _Steve."_

Bucky shakes violently with his orgasm, his seed coating Steve’s hand and dripping onto the sheets below. Steve barely registers this, since his vision is whiting out and he’s spilling into Bucky, crying out the brunet’s name as he holds him tight.

Steve pulls out, grabbing Bucky and pulling him close as they snuggle together. Bucky rolls onto his back, hissing, and Steve sits bolt upright, hands reaching out to soothe whatever it is that’s causing Bucky discomfort.

“I’m fine,” Bucky chuckles. “Just sore.”

Steve shakes his head, smiling, and rolls out of bed despite Bucky’s protests. He tells Bucky to roll over onto his stomach, then heads into their bathroom to retrieve a bottle of aloe.

“Oh, yes,” Bucky moans gratefully at the cooling sensation as Steve rubs the soothing gel into his skin. “God, that’s good. Thank you.”

Steve giggles at the happy sigh that escapes his boyfriend and wonders for what feels like the millionth time how he ended up lucky enough to find someone like Bucky.


	2. Watch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s concentrating so hard on the thought of Steve as he continues opening himself that he assumes the voice he hears asking him what he’s doing is just his brain’s handiwork. But then there’s a hand on his thigh and Bucky’s eyes are are flying open, a choked gasp leaving his lungs as he meets Steve’s blue eyes, dark with arousal.
> 
> “I said,” Steve’s voice is low and gravelly, and oh, _god_ the things it does to Bucky. His hips jerk without his permission, cock pulsing with precome as Steve’s eyes take in his flushed and disheveled state. “What are you doing?”
> 
> “I,” Bucky pants. “I just needed to get off, and you weren’t here.”
> 
> “So, you got the party started without me?” Steve’s smirk is wicked, and Bucky shivers at the dark promise in the other man’s eyes. “I’m hurt, Buck.”
> 
>  
> 
> **In which Steve catches Bucky masturbating and decides to have some fun with him. Bucky is absolutely on board**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut :) Hope you guys like it!

Steve’s already at work when Bucky wakes up late on Wednesday morning. Well, morning’s kind of a stretch considering it’s nearly noon, but hey, bartenders keep strange hours.

Bucky wishes Steve were here, though, because he’s just woken from the most _incredible_ dream about the blond doing some decidedly filthy things to him and all Bucky wants is the feel of Steve’s mouth against his as they work each other into a frenzy.

He supposes he’ll just have to settle for his hand. He reaches for the lube on the bedside table, coating his fingers and sighing as he wraps his long fingers around his erection. He moves slowly, teasing himself, as he remembers the dream - his boyfriend bending him over the desk in his office, tonguing him open, fucking into him with abandon. Sure, Bucky could tell Steve that he’s into the idea of sex in semi-public places, places where anyone could walk in and discover just what they’re up to, but it’s so much more fun to let the handsome blond figure it out for himself. And he’s sure Steve will figure it out one of these days.

Bucky increases the pressure on his cock, twisting his wrist and gasping as he thinks of the force with which Steve takes him, always leaving him breathless and begging for it. He wants Steve inside him so badly right now. But he can’t have Steve, so he pauses in his ministrations and hops off the bed, digging around for a box under the bed.

Bucky finds what he’s looking for without much trouble. He pulls out a dildo, laying it aside for a moment as he coats his fingers and begins the process of opening himself up. He shivers as he works the digits inside himself, wishing they were Steve’s.

Bucky’s concentrating so hard on the thought of Steve as he continues opening himself that he assumes the voice he hears asking him what he’s doing is just his brain’s handiwork. But then there’s a hand on his thigh and Bucky’s eyes are are flying open, a choked gasp leaving his lungs as he meets Steve’s blue eyes, dark with arousal.

“I said,” Steve’s voice is low and gravelly, and oh, _god_ the things it does to Bucky. His hips jerk without his permission, cock pulsing with precome as Steve’s eyes take in his flushed and disheveled state. “What are you doing?”

“I,” Bucky pants. “I just needed to get off, and you weren’t here.”

“So, you got the party started without me?” Steve’s smirk is wicked, and Bucky shivers at the dark promise in the other man’s eyes. “I’m hurt, Buck.”

“Steve, I-” Bucky begins, but Steve presses a finger to his lips, silencing him.

“Tell you what,” Steve grins, blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he traces patterns along Bucky’s thighs. “I’ll just go and let you continue. You seem to be having plenty of fun on your own.”

“Steve,”  Bucky whines. “Please, don’t go. Need you.”

“I don’t know, Buck,” Steve teases. “Looks like you have it all under control. Of course, I could stay if you want. Tell you what to do. Watch you.”

Bucky can’t stop the shudder that wracks his body, the low moan that escapes him at the thought of Steve watching him.

“I thought you might like that idea,” Steve’s gaze is predatory now, the blue of his irises a thin ring now. Bucky can see the outline of the other man’s cock, hard in his slacks. He wants to reach out and touch, but he knows Steve will only tease him further. “Now, why don’t you continue what you were doing? Go ahead, baby. Open yourself up for that cock.”

“ _Shit_ , Steve,” Bucky hisses as he continues to stretch himself wide, dizzy with arousal as Steve sits and watches. Sure, he’s got something of an exhibitionist streak, and he’s always liked the way past partners have watched him at times during foreplay, but this is. This is almost too much.

“That’s it, baby,” Steve purrs. “Fuck yourself with those fingers. Get in deep.”

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Bucky groans as he follows Steve’s instructions, fingers grazing his prostate. This continues for a few minutes, Steve’s eyes never leaving Bucky and _god,_ Bucky needs some sort of release.

“You open enough now, Buck?” Steve asks, hand palming his still-clothed erection, and Bucky whimpers at the sight. He’s torn between wanting to touch Steve and wanting to bask in the heat of his gaze for the rest of his days.

“Focus, baby,” Steve chuckles. “Tell me if you’re ready to really fuck yourself.”

“Yes,” Bucky gasps, removing his fingers and reaching for the cock, moving to position it at his entrance.

“Uh uh, sweetheart,” Steve commands, and Bucky freezes, looking up at Steve.

“Don’t you think you should lubricate that first?” Steve’s voice is thick with arousal, and Bucky shivers at the sound. Bucky reaches for the bottle, but Steve shakes his head. Bucky frowns, brow furrowed in confusion, trying to figure out what Steve wants, what else he could use-

 _Oh_. Bucky huffs out a breathless laugh, nodding and then taking the dildo into his mouth. It’s got a strange, rubbery taste to it, and it’s certainly not as fun as sucking Steve’s cock, but Bucky likes the way Steve’s breath hitches in his throat, the way his hips stutter upward at the sight of Bucky pushing the toy past his lips.

“God, Bucky,”  Steve groans, fingers flying to undo the button and zipper of his pants, hands sliding past the elastic of his boxer briefs and pushing them down. “So hot.”

Bucky whimpers around the dildo, watching Steve fist his cock and begin to stroke. Their eyes are locked, the air between them thick with heat and desire.

“That’s it, Buck,” Steve breathes. “Get it good and wet, baby.”

Bucky can’t stop the high-pitched keen that escapes his throat as he watches precome begin to bead at the tip of Steve’s cock. He wants to throw the dildo aside, wants Steve’s cock in his mouth, wants to feel every twitch as it slides back and forth through his parted lips.

But that’s not the game they’re playing right now.

Bucky’s fairly certain he’s going to spontaneously combust when Steve finally says, “I think it’s ready, baby. Now, fuck yourself for me.”

Bucky groans, removing the dildo from his mouth and positioning it at his entrance. He hisses as he slides it past the ring of muscles, his breath leaving his lungs in quiet moans as he slides onto it, imagining he’s about to ride Steve’s cock. Steve eyes follow him closely, taking in the sight hungrily as he begins to stroke his own erection faster.

“That’s it, Buck,” Steve breathes. “So good. Show me how good you are, sweetheart.”

Bucky whimpers, hips rising and falling as he holds the dildo in place beneath him. He misses the feel of Steve’s cock, warm and pulsing inside him, but there’s no denying that Steve watching him like this, telling him what to do, is a major turn-on.

Bucky picks up his pace, moaning low as he finds his prostate, grinding his hips downward.

“Such a good little slut,” Steve’s voice is breathy with need, and his eyes are glassy with desire. “God, you’re so greedy for it.”

“Steve,” Bucky sobs out, surprised at the flare of arousal he feels when Steve calls him a slut. He reaches down to stroke his own cock, desperate for the friction.

“No,” Steve growls, and Bucky can’t help but whimper at the sound of it.

“Steve, _please,_ ” Bucky whines, body trembling with need. He can barely breathe and he needs to come so badly he could scream. Of course, Steve’s goal is generally to _make_ him scream, so they’re on the right track there.

“No,” Steve’s voice is low and gravelly, and _fuck,_ Bucky needs him so desperately he can barely stand it. “No, you’re going to come just from that cock, baby.”

“Steve, I can’t,” Bucky whines. “I need to come now and I need to touch myself. _Please._ ”

“You can do it, baby,” Steve’s grinning wickedly as he pants. “I know you can.”

Another high-pitched keen is ripped from Bucky’s throat as begins moving his hips again, bouncing on the dildo, angling for his prostate with each thrust. Bucky’s shaking as he moves, a needy string of curses falling from his lips as he continues to fuck himself, eyes never leaving Steve’s.

“God, Bucky, you’re so beautiful,” Steve moans as he thrusts harder into his hand, hips stuttering erratically. “Love you so much, baby.”

That’s what cuts through, what pushes Bucky over the edge. Not the heat in Steve’s gaze, not the way he’s egging Bucky on. No, it’s Steve telling him he’s beautiful and that declaration of love that have the brunet crying out Steve’s name as he comes so hard his vision whites out for a moment.

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve moans as his own orgasm overtakes him, seed spilling over his hand. Bucky watches, transfixed, then moves forward to lick some of Steve’s release off his hand, sucking one of Steve’s fingers into his mouth.

“Bucky,” Steve’s voice is breathless, wrecked as he watches, and Bucky feels a sense of pride. “Jesus _Christ_ , you’re going to kill me.”

Bucky pulls off of Steve’s finger with a pop, grinning as he sits back. Of course, the dildo is still inside him, and he moans at the feeling of the toy as it grazes his prostate. Now it’s Steve’s turn to smile wickedly as he pushes Bucky onto his back, reaching forward and slowly pulling the toy from Bucky’s ass. It’s torturous, and Bucky actually _screams_ when Steve thrusts it back into Bucky once it’s nearly out.

“Steve!” Bucky’s chest is heaving as Steve begins slowly dragging the toy back. “Steve, honey, don’t tease me, _please_.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Steve’s grin is feral, and _shit_ , Bucky can feel his spent cock twitch with renewed interest. “Because I can stop. But I did tell them I was taking a long lunch today, so.”

Steve punctuates this statement by thrusting the dildo back into the brunet, and Bucky can’t help the whine that leaves his mouth, his back arching because it’s all just _too much_.

“Fuck, no,” Bucky moans, his voice breaking, and Steve leans down to kiss him, tongue gently coaxing Bucky’s lips open as he begins the task of getting his boyfriend hard again.  
  
Bucky doesn’t think it’ll take very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. It's Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Steve,” Bucky’s voice is breathless as Steve moves within in him. “Baby, I _can’t_.”
> 
> “You sure?” Steve whispers, his cock twitching with interest as Bucky pushes back against him.
> 
> “Oh, _god_ ,” Bucky moans, his voice broken and desperate, and Steve loves it. “Steve, it’s too much.”
> 
> “So use the safeword,” Steve’s voice is low and gravelly from shouting, and Bucky shudders at the sound of it. “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say I need to go to church, but religion's never really been my thing, so I just upped the rating on this series instead. I got some fairly awful news today, and I needed a little Stucky smut to distract myself for a bit, so here's a super short little interlude between our two faves. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Steve cries out as he feels Bucky’s muscles clench around him, both of them trembling through their orgasms as Steve thrusts into the brunet on his hands and knees beneath him.

Steve begins to pull out, shivering at the feeling of his come inside Bucky, and slides forward again experimentally, surprised at the low spark of arousal he feels at the slick, wet sensation of his own release around him. He’s rewarded when Bucky keens, a high-pitched sound from low in his throat, and shivers. 

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice is breathless as Steve moves within in him. “Baby, I  _ can’t. _ ”

“You sure?” Steve whispers, his cock twitching with interest as Bucky pushes back against him.

“Oh,  _ god,”  _ Bucky moans, his voice broken and desperate, and Steve  _ loves  _ it. “Steve, it’s too much.”

“So use the safeword,” Steve’s voice is low and gravelly from shouting, and Bucky shudders at the sound of it. “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

“ _ Shit _ ,” Bucky whines, trembling as Steve slides slowly in and out. “Can’t do it like this. My arms won’t hold me.”

“Ok,” Steve replies, pulling out and maneuvering them so they’re lying on their sides. Instead of entering Bucky right away, Steve thrusts three fingers into the brunet’s entrance, breath hitching at Bucky’s low moan.

“God, Steve,” Bucky groans. “Oh my god.”

“You like that?” Steve growls as he nips at Bucky’s earlobe. “Like me fingering you with my come inside of you? Like me making a mess of that pretty little ass of yours?”

“Christ, Steve, please,” Bucky sobs, trembling. “I can’t, I -  _ fuck!” _

Bucky shouts as Steve grazes his prostate, fingers lingering there, testing Bucky’s limits.

“Gonna make you come again, Buck,” Steve groans as he thrusts his fingers, reveling in the broken moan he teases from the brunet. “Gonna fill you up, baby.”

“ _ Yes,”  _ Bucky whimpers. “Please.”

“God you’re incredible,” Steve breathes as Bucky turns to kiss him, moaning into Steve’s mouth as they wait for Steve to harden again. 

“You really are filthy, Buck,” Steve breathes with a smile as he pulls away, and Bucky manages a breathless laugh in return.

“Only for you,” Bucky replies with a mischievous grin. “And you love it.”

“I do,” Steve chuckles, low and quiet, delighted as he teases another moan from his boyfriend. He really,  _ really  _ does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. You Look Good In That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know,” Steve continues, eyes already dark with desire. “I found something while I was looking for this shirt, and I think it would look _really_ good on you.”
> 
> Bucky’s heart nearly stops when Steve pulls a lacy black thong from the back pocket of the jeans he’s wearing. Oh, _shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't have words for what I just wrote, and it'll probably be a bit before I can stop blushing, so. Hope you guys like this.

Steve’s rooting around in Bucky’s dresser, searching for a particular t-shirt he wants to steal after a long day at the office, when he comes across the scrap of black, lacy fabric. He inhales sharply as he pulls the thong from the drawer, eyes widening as he imagines the garment on his boyfriend’s slim hips, and yeah, he’s already half hard.

 _Probably just an ex-girlfriend’s_ , Steve tells himself, but he doesn’t really believe that. Bucky’s bi, but hasn’t dated a woman in years if Steve’s remembering right, and he knows Bucky’s not the type to collect souvenirs from one-night stands. Which means that the lacy fabric in his hand probably belongs to his boyfriend.

Steve breathes deeply, places the thong on top of the dresser, finds the shirt he’s looking for and gets changed. He scoops up the lingerie and heads into the living room, gears in his head already spinning as he waits for Bucky to get home from work.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s started modifying his hours at the bar so that he can get home at a reasonable time every once in a while. He’s glad to see Steve still up and watching TV when he walks in the door, smiling as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend in one of his old t-shirts.

“Hey there,” Bucky grins as he drops to the couch beside Steve, leaning in for a quick kiss hello. Steve chases Bucky’s lips as he pulls away, and Bucky lets him deepen the kiss, tongue teasing at Bucky’s bottom lip, and he sighs as he opens his mouth and lets Steve explore.

“You look good in that,” Bucky breathes as Steve pulls away. There’s mischief dancing in the blond’s blue eyes and a smirk on his face, which is always a good sign as far as Bucky’s concerned.

“Glad you think so,” Steve’s voice is low and a little raspy, and Bucky’s cock twitches with interest at the sound. He knows that playful tone, knows the edge just below that promises ecstasy is on the way, and he shivers a little as Steve runs a hand along his thigh.

“You know,” Steve continues, eyes already dark with desire. “I found something while I was looking for this shirt, and I think it would look _really_  good on you.”

Bucky’s heart nearly stops when Steve pulls a lacy black thong from the back pocket of the jeans he’s wearing. Oh, _shit_.

Bucky laughs, suddenly nervous. He’s not sure why; Steve’s clearly into it if the look in his eyes is anything to go by, but he can’t help fidgeting and breaking eye contact.

“Hey,” Steve’s voice is suddenly softer, gentler, his hand squeezing Bucky’s thigh. “You all right?”

“Yeah, I,” Bucky inhales, looking up. “I’m ok, I just. You’re on board with the whole lingerie thing? Some people get kind of wigged out about it.”

“Well,” Steve’s grin is predatory, and Bucky has to remind himself to breathe as Steve grabs Bucky’s hand and places it on the obvious bulge in his jeans. “What do you think? Does this answer your question?”

“Yes,” Bucky gasps as one of Steve’s hands winds through his dark hair and tugs gently. “Yes, it does.”

“Good,” Steve replies, leaning in to kiss and suck at Bucky’s neck, and he’s smirking as he pulls back. “I think you should go put these on and then come get me when you’re ready.”

Bucky’s up off the couch like a shot, grabbing the panties and bolting for the bedroom. He can hear Steve’s low chuckle behind him, but he’s not embarrassed. Steve likes it when Bucky’s eager.

Bucky smirks, deciding to pull down a box from the back of the shelf in his closet. He so rarely gets a chance to surprise Steve, and he has a feeling his boyfriend will appreciate the full effect.

 

* * *

 

Steve wonders if this is what a coronary feels like.

His heart is beating way too fast and he can’t catch his breathe because Bucky is sauntering into the living room wearing not just the thong, but a black corset, garters, sheer black stockings and _high fucking heels_.

“What do you think?” Bucky’s grinning wickedly, but his voice is breathy and a little uncertain. Steve’s pretty sure he doesn’t have the ability to form a single coherent sentence, so he just launches himself from the couch, backs Bucky into a wall and licks his way into the brunet’s mouth, gratified by the broken moan he teases from his boyfriend.

“Does that answer your question?” Steve asks, smirking when Bucky whimpers as he pulls away. “God, baby, you look so pretty like this.”

“Steve, _please_ ,” Bucky whines as Steve massages his cock through the flimsy, silky fabric of the panties. “Need you.”

“I got you, baby,” Steve purrs, then pauses to suck a bruise into the juncture where Bucky’s neck meets his collarbone. “Gonna fuck you so good, gorgeous.”

Steve pulls back, grabs Bucky’s hand and leads him to the bedroom.

“Go lie down,” Steve’s voice is quiet but commanding, and Bucky’s immediate obedience makes his heart race. Steve undresses quickly and stands beside the bed, cock already leaking pre-come at the sight of Bucky sprawled on the bed in that sinful lingerie.

“On your knees for me, baby,” Steve instructs, smiling and running a hand through Bucky’s hair as he complies, kneeling at the edge of the bed, warm breath caressing Steve’s cock. “So good, Buck, god you’re incredible. Want your mouth on me, baby.”

Steve stiffens as Bucky leans forward, tongue tracing a prominent vein in his shaft  before he swallows down Steve’s cock. Steve’s hands tangle in Bucky’s hair, pulling, and Bucky moans around him.

“Oh _fuck_ , Bucky,” Steve breathes, thrusting his hips forward slightly. Bucky just hollows his cheeks and sucks harder. It’s a little embarrassing how quickly Bucky has him on the edge, and Steve tugs Bucky back by his hair, delighting in the whimper that leaves his boyfriend’s mouth.

“So pretty, baby,” Steve sighs as he takes in Bucky’s wrecked appearance. The brunet’s long hair is disheveled, his lips bright and shiny with spit, his skin flushed a beautiful pink, and Steve cannot get over how much he loves this man.

“You want me to fuck you, Bucky?” Steve smiles as one hand cups Bucky’s face, the other still tangled in his brown locks as he leans down so that his lips are a hair’s breadth away from the other man’s. Bucky nods, a whine escaping his throat, and Steve tightens his hold on Bucky’s hair.

“Use your words, honey,” Steve chuckles, low and dark, and revels in Bucky’s sharp intake of breath. “Tell me what you want.”

“Steve, _please_ ,” Bucky moans as Steve pushes him onto his back and begins kissing down his chest. “Please fuck me. Need you so bad.”

“So good for me,” Steve breathes, then begins mouthing Bucky’s cock through the black fabric. Bucky’s hips arch and he cries out as Steve pulls the fabric back and lets it land against Bucky’s skin with a snap. “On your stomach, baby. Gonna make you feel so good.”

Bucky complies immediately, and Steve has to wrap a hand around the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm as he swipes his tongue across Bucky’s entrance and the brunet screams.

 

* * *

 

Bucky can’t keep the sighs, moans and curses from spilling out of his mouth as Steve eats him out, tongue getting him wet and loose, hot breath ghosting across his flesh. For a moment Steve’s gone, but then Bucky hears him open the bottle of lube and sighs in relief when he feels slick fingers join the blond’s tongue. He fucks back against Steve’s fingers, eager to feel the other man’s cock inside him.

“Gonna fuck you just like this, baby,” Steve’s voice is thick with arousal, and Bucky whimpers at the sound of it. He knows how desperate he must look and sound, but he doesn’t care. He knows Steve is just as eager for this as he is. “Look so good in that getup, honey. God, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Bucky gasps as Steve crooks his fingers, grazing Bucky’s prostate before he goes back to scissoring Bucky open. “Please, baby, need it so bad.”

Steve removes his fingers, and Bucky moans as he feels the tip of Steve’s  well-lubricated cock pressing against his entrance. Steve slides in slowly, his pace maddening because all Bucky wants is for Steve to fuck him into the mattress.

“Steve,” Bucky sobs out. “Baby, _move_. Fuck me like you mean it.”

“If that’s what you want,” Steve growls, pulling back slowly. Then his hips are snapping forward, and Bucky’s losing himself in the brutal pace his boyfriend sets, screaming Steve’s name.

 

* * *

 

Steve can sense his orgasm building at a rapid pace, but he’ll be damned if he can’t get Bucky to come first. He angles his hips, reveling in every moan and shout he can coax from the brunet as he pounds into Bucky’s ass. He wraps an arm around the brunet, stroking him through the thong.

“You’re so good, Buck,” Steve breathes, peppering kisses along Bucky’s neck. “So beautiful. God, I love you so much.”

“Steve,” Bucky whimpers, hips thrusting erratically. “Steve, I’m so close.”

“You gonna come for me, sweetheart?” Steve asks, delighting in the way Bucky shivers at the raw quality of his voice. “You gonna make a mess of those panties for me? Come on, baby, wanna feel you come.”

Bucky’s gasping, writhing below him, and Steve can feel his muscles begin to clench around his cock. Then Bucky’s calling out his name, hips thrusting wildly, and Steve follows him over the edge, holding tight.

 

* * *

 

Bucky rolls onto his back after Steve pulls out, smiling at the blond as he lies down beside him.

“Well, that was a hell of a way to be greeted after a long night at the bar,” Bucky grins, heart swelling at the way Steve chuckles and leans forward to place a gentle kiss to his lips.

“You been holdin’ out on me,” Steve teases, running a hand through Bucky’s hair as the brunet kicks off the heels and then begins to pull off his stockings. “Why on earth didn’t you tell me you were into that?”

“I told you,” Bucky smiles as he removes the rest of the lingerie. “Freaks some people out. Plus, it’s more fun when you figure out my kinks on your own. I like surprises, especially when they end with you fucking me.”

“Good,” Steve grins, pulling Bucky close. Bucky snuggles into Steve’s chest with a contented sigh, tossing an arm across the blond.

“Love you, Steve,” Bucky breathes as he begins to drift into a doze. He feels Steve press a light kiss to his temple and smiles.

“Love you too, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
